Orthopedic implant devices, such as intramedullary plates, rods and screws are often used to repair or reconstruct bones and joints affected by trauma, degeneration, deformity and disease, such as Charcot arthropathy caused by diabetes in some patients, Hallux Valgus deformities, failed Keller Bunionectomies, Rheumatoid Arthritis, and severe deformities. Charcot arthropathy (or Charcot foot) is a destructive process affecting many regions including joints of the foot and ankle in diabetics. This condition causes bony fragmentation, dislocation, and fractures that eventually progresses to foot deformity, bony prominences, ulceration and instability of the foot. Charcot arthropathy can affect any joint in the body but is often seen in the feet affecting the metatarsal, tarsometatarsal and tarsal joints and frequently causes the foot to lose its arch or curvature, thus resulting in “flat footedness” in the mid-foot region.
Early treatment for Charcot foot includes the use of therapeutic footwear, immobilization of the foot and/or non-weight bearing treatment. Surgical treatments include orthopedic fixation devices that fixate the bones in order to fuse them into a stable mass. These orthopedic implant devices realign bone segments and hold them together in compression until healing occurs, resulting in a stable mass.
In order to restore an arch in a Charcot foot, the physician must estimate the arch and manually align the bones and deliver the screws to hold the bones in place, while reducing bone purchase. Intramedullary nails and/or a plate with a lag screw too have deficiencies. These intramedullary nails also do not reconstruct an arch that is lost due to Charcot foot disease.
Moreover, infections and wound complications are a major concern in the aforementioned procedures. Wound closure is technically demanding for the surgeon, and devices that add surface prominence, such as plates or exposed screws, add to the difficulty by requiring greater tissue tension during incision reapproximation. This increases the risk of postoperative wound infections and dehiscence that may ultimately result in limb amputation.
Various implants have been utilized for surgical treatment of these bones and joints, including bone screws. Implants have also been utilized to treat severe deformities in the metatarsal and phalangeal bones, including multiple screws and plates. These multiple screws and plate implants have been commonly used in a first metatarsal-phalangeal fusion procedure to fuse the first metatarsal to the first phalangeal bone in hallux valgus deformities, failed keller bunionectomies, rheumatoid arthritis, and other types of severe deformities in the metatarsal and phalange bones. While these devices allow fixation and promote fusion, they do not deliver restoration of the arch in a Charcot foot nor are they effective in metatarsal-phalangeal (MTP) fusion procedures.
Particularly, screw implants in MTP procedures are ineffective in delivering sufficient compression to the bones in the foot, preventing screw head break out, or delivering effective bending resistance. Moreover, hard to control dorsiflexion and valgus angles as well skin irritation from proximity to the skin prevents these screw implants from being readily utilized for surgical treatment. Yet further, plate implants used with bone screws too have the same drawbacks as fixed varus and valgus angles, lack of direct compression across the MTP joint, and skin irritations from proximity to the skin reduce the effectiveness of these implants.
There is therefore a need for an intramedullary fixation assembly and method of use that overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior fixation assemblies.